seeking help
by edsheeranXD
Summary: Valkyire has been infected. no one knows how to treat it. Valkyire and Skulduggery go and visit old friends Edward, Carlise and Esmee to see if they can help her but can they figure out a cure before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

a single set of feet walked through the snow. And though these footsteps were far from the clearing, the Vampire's that had already gathered there could hear them, the wolves could smell the entity as it came closer to the clearing. Yet no one moved. They were soundless, and motionless. Even their thoughts were that of ushered whispers. They were all simply unaware of what was occurring.

There were two sets of Vampires in the clearing. One were a group of clans, there to negotiate for the life a new born child, that was mistaken for being a danger. The other were the Voltori, Vampuric Royals who were the authority of the Vampire world. One of the clans were the Cullen's, who were also joined by the werewolves of the surrounding land.

No one moved. No one made a sound. They merely listened, with their supernatural ears, to the footsteps that were coming their way.

The steps were calm, but serious, evenly spaced and seemed so casual as if they were educated in a way, that made the situation normal, second nature.

The Vampires listened with such intent. The footsteps were not quiet, but they were neither loud. And the reason as to why the Vampires stayed so still, was because the footsteps seemed to do something in their minds... They Echoed.

And soon enough, the footsteps, and the body they belonged to appeared from behind the Cullen's and their gathering of allies. This person appeared to be a man. And this man, continued to walk onward, pass the first set of Vampires and Werewolves, and into the clearing when he stopped in the centre standing in between the two sets of creatures.

The Voltori had the intent of dealing with a matter that appeared to have been postponed. And that matter was a young half human, half vampire child by the name Renesmee Cullen, who's mother; Bella Cullen was now cradling in her arms whilst she looked on at this stranger.

"_Who? Or perhaps the better question was, what? This man had no blood, no scent, in fact I wasn't even sure if he had any meat on him, but that would just be insane. He couldn't just move with nothing... Could he?_

_He was thin... Scary Thin._

_He was creepy to look at, and he had some seriously strange clothes on. He was wearing a suit underneath a long raincoat, a big hat that matched the suit, and then the weirdest part, a big fuzzy looking wig, one heck of a humongous scarf, and a big black pair of sunglasses._

_But even though he gave me the creeps, I also couldn't believe that the Voltori were simply standing by and allowing him to be so informal. Who was this person, this thing?"_

And almost as if the mysterious figure could hear the thoughts of curiosity and anticipation inside everyone's heads, he spoke three words;

"The name's Pleasant." The atmosphere fell silent. The Voltori, had done it. They had just achieved the impossible. They had now felt the emotion that they were incapable of producing. Because as Mr. Pleasant began to remove his wig, scarf, and Sunglasses, Bella's mouth dropped, the Wolves Stared... And the Voltori became scared.

Bella's thoughts ringed the same;

"_A Skeleton... A Skeleton... Talking... In A Suit..."_

Over and over. When Mr. Pleasant was finished removing his disguise, there only thing left of him was a indeed a talking Skeleton in a suit, (and one of a very fine make at that)

Bella's Daughter trembled in her arms. The Wolves gazed on in shock. No one moved for a moment. And then Bella realised why even the Voltori were shocked. This being, this creature was more than what he appeared. There was something about him, something evil, as if it were from the Darkest Nightmare inconceivable. Mr. Pleasant was something to fear.

Aro, one of the key figures within Voltori stepped forward slightly.

"Sk-Skulduggery," he whimpered "What brings you here? It-it's uh, such a surprise."

Aro was attempting what could only be described as a feeble attempt to appear calm. Which, for Bella and some of the other Vampires, was terrorfying to see.

"Funny you should bring that up," said the talking Skeleton. His accent was that of an Irish man, soft and trance like, but at the same time you hear the whisper of anger restraining itself.

"It's a missing persons case. Strangest thing, a young man went missing whilst he was travelling in Europe. Well, I say missing his have been told he's dead, bus crash apparently, poor things still don't have his body for the memorial service. They're absolutely devastated you know? Heart Broken, distraught, depressed."

Aro could be seen growing more and more nervous.

"That sounds simply awful," he said.

"Oh, it's much worse than awful," Mr. Pleasant replied.

"It's digusting, ugly, disgraceful, offencive, evil, satanic, unlawful. That's the worse one of all for me, a Detective, unlawful," Mr. Pleasant paused, he seemed to be grwoing impatient, but seemed to make a decision to humour it.

"I's the funniest thing you see," he continued.

"The young man was on a tour bus, with a very well known company. It wasn't actually far off from were you and your friends live." Aro's face looked like it could break into little pieces from utter panic.

"But what's really strange," Mr. Pleasant went on.

"Is how he doesn't seem to be the only one who's body was not found."

There was silence.

And then Aro stammered;

"W-what does that have to do with us?"

And the air grew hot, and crisp, as if each breathe taken was like breathing small molecules of glass. The snow around the Skeleton's feet, began to slowly, and ever so subtly steam, like it was laughing gracefully at what events were about to unfold.

"Are you taking me for a fool Aro?" Mr. Pleasant asked, his voice was cold to the point that it burned.

Aro was starting to lose himself a little.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" He retorted in panic.

"WHAT, ARE Y-"

"Aro," Skulduggery interrupted.

"Are you 'still' taking me for a fool?"

Aro gulped, as if to signify that there was no way out, except the doom that this entity had awaiting.

"What do you want from us?" Aro asked.p

"I want you to apologise." Aro's face plumeted. He looked as though he was about to throw up.

Mr. Pleasant began to move forward, Vampire edging back cautiously. Aro's lip began to tremble. Skulduggery grabbed the Vampire Lord by the scruff of his neck and draged him away like a whimpering school boy.

Suddenly a young woman dropped down from the sky and landed beside Mr Pleasant. She was wearing all black, she had dark hair and even darker eyes. Bella heard this young woman's heart beat and the flow of the blood in her vains and even through she was human she did not look concerned that she stood in a field with werewolves, vampires and a skeleton.

"Leave him alone, Skulduggery he is not worth our time and you know it" she told him.

"Th- thank you Valkyire" Aro stammered.

Skulduggery reluctantly let him go then only to punch him in the face.

"Leave before I change my mind, Aro" Skulduggery said coldly.

Aro and the rest of the Volturi turned an left running in fear. Bella had never before seen the Volturi even flinch before but something about the two people standing where the Volturi had been, made her hair stand on end. Bella protectively hugged Renesmee closer to her.

The girl, Valkyire, pulled Sulduggery by the tie and kissed his teeth and took him over to where we were all standing hand in hand.

"Oh my God, Valkyire that's not you is it?!" Edward asked from beside her.

Bella looked around at her husband fast enough to see him run over to Valkyire and pull her into a giant hug. she had no idea what was happening she looked around at the others and they looked just a clueless as she was, except from Carlise and Esme they looked over joyed as they also ran over to hug valkyire and Skulduggery a hand shake.

"I have missed you all so much!" Valkyire screamed with excitement.

Valkyire stopped and cocked her head to the side and said a quite "wow" as she started at Renessme. She started to walk over until she was just a few feet away, stared Renessme in the eyes and said,

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on"

"What? Even more beautiful than me?" Came a voice from behind everyone.

Billy.

"BILLY!" Valkyire shreaked and ran to Jacobs dad and gab him a great big hug.

"My God, Valkyire you haven't aged a day." Billy said with a grin.

"Oh Billy,you know I am 764 years old."

It was when she said that, that Bella found her voice.

" Um, excuse me but how are you two?" Bella asked trying to sound at least a little polite.

"Oh I' m sorry where are my manners. I am Edwards best friend Valkyire Cain and prime detective of Ireland's Sanctuary for sorcerers an mages and this is Skulduggery Pleasant also prime detective and my husband for 700 years." she said in all of one breath with a wide grin on her face.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but Valkyire what are you doing here?" asked Edward who was standing closely beside Skulduggery, whom he had been quietly speaking with until now.

"Well, Valkyire said, I really wanted to see you and well I need your help with this."

She rolled up her sleeve and unrapped a bandage and revealed her bottom half of her arm. It as all spotty and had puss coming out of all sides. It was a horrible red/purple colour and you could see something the size of a peanut moving up and down underneath her skin. The her grin disappeared and what replaced it was a look of a girl in terrible pain buts no-one expecited her to say what she said next.

"I am being eaten alive from the inside out"

The just as she said that she fell unconscious into Skulduggery's arms.

_**First time on this ever please please review!:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Valkyire opened her eyes she was in a very bright, very open, and very large house. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the grass stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. It was amazing.

"Valkyire, my dear can you sit up?" Came a smooth velvety voice from beside her.

She was scared. She had faced God's, monsters, the grotesquery and many unmentionable creatures with hardly any fear but now Valkyire was truly scared. She looked at the man she loved and silently asked him to explain why they were here because she just didn't have the strength anymore.

Skulduggery nodded understanding what Valkyire was trying to say to him and was about to explain everything when a boy from the other end of the room said in an agitated voice," Who are you people and what the hell is on your arm and how the fuck do _**you**_ know my dad?"

This must be Jacob, she thought, she had been there when he was born and been made his godmother. When his dad was in his early twenties she had dated Billy on and off for about a year and when the broke up they were still close friends.

She looked over at Skulduggery, you could tell anyone glance that he was angry, his fists were clenched into tight balls and he was staring at Jacob with his black eyesockets. Things were going to get messy real soon so Valkyire intervened.

"Jacob,if you would calm down for a second I can explain and hopefully answer all your questions since only Edward, Carlise and Esmee know who we are, She paused and then continued, Jacob I am you legal godmother and I have known you since birth. I am Valkyire Cain, one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, I have known Carlise and Esmee for 200 years and has been Edwards best friend for only half that, we write letters to each other everyday so I know fine well who everyone is but as for what's on my arm? That's a whole other different story."

_**Sorry it's short hope you liked it other chapters will be added. Sorry for spelling and please review :)!**_


End file.
